The Promise
by JavaJunkieAngel
Summary: Rory and Jess have been best friends since they were little. As they grow up, they begin to develop a relationship, and find themselves in engaged. But on the eve of their wedding, a terrible accident causes them to lose their relationship, perhaps foreve
1. Default Chapter

**Author:** JavaJunkieAngel

**Disclaimer:** I own a denim Tommy Hilfiger bag, matching wallet and yeah that's pretty much it… anything pertaining to _Gilmore Girls_ I don't own. 

**Title:** _The Promise_

**Summary:** Rory and Jess have been best friends since they were little. As they grow up, they begin to develop a relationship, and find themselves in engaged. But on the eve of their wedding, a terrible accident causes them to lose their relationship, perhaps forever. 

**Pairings:** Literati  

**Authors Note**: I'm currently reading the book, _The Promise_ by Danielle Steel, and so far it reminds me of Rory and Jess. Since this is, I thought that writing a story that is loosely based on the novel but having Rory and Jess play the main characters. 

**Chapter One**: Picnic For Two

"Jess! Wait up!" Rory called over to her best friend. They were biking through the Connecticut countryside, and then were going to have a little picnic. It was sort of a tradition for them to be doing this, just hanging out and having fun. 

"Hey Rory… not my fault that you're too slow!" Jess teased, looking back from his bike. Rory just stuck his tongue at him and began to peddle faster. After a couple of moments of teasing each other, they had finally reached their destination. They had parked their bikes on a tree and then set up for their little picnic. 

"You didn't bring peanut and butter again… did you?" Rory asked, opening the basket. She lifted the top and revealed a container of potato salad, two large hamburgers, fries and some chocolate pie. "Wow, real picnic food." Rory said, laughing.

"I stole a few items from the diner, and got that potato salad from Doose's, do you eat that?" He asked. Of course he had known her eating habits but since that was continually changing, he had to ask her continually what she ate and didn't eat. 

"Yeah," Rory said, opening the container and sniffing it before putting some on her plate. She took a small bite before making a face.

"So I take it that this stuff sucks?" Jess asked, putting the container back into the basket. Rory just nodded her head "yes" and they both laughed. They both felt right being with each other, since they met at age 5 they were best friends ever since. They did everything together and it was just recently when they thought of actually going out. At first Rory was against them going out because "they were better off staying friends, and nothing more" but then as time grew on, they both felt that they should try going out. 

"How much did you pay for that?" Rory asked, taking a bite from her burger. 

"Like five bucks. Taylor asked me if I was alright cause I "wasn't the type to buy potato salad" I just sneered at him and left."

"Good for you… Taylor's been on everyone's nerves lately. I haven't really seen him in a while but my mom's been telling me things." Rory said. Since her graduation from Yale, Rory rented an apartment in Downtown Hartford. She was a little doubtful about living alone – but then since Jess moved in with her, things weren't so hard anymore. 

"Yeah, I've only been there like twice since the last time we went, but Luke insists that I still work at the diner." Jess explained. Since Jess's graduation from Colombia, Luke asked him to help around in the diner some more, since Caesar left to move more closer to family. He didn't mind it has much, before but now he was thinking of stopping to work at Luke's. 

"Luke does need help, I mean it's hard maintaining a diner and having a wife who's expecting at the same time. Total chaos!" Rory commented. Luke and Lorelai were married for about a few months and Lorelai was pregnant. Of course Rory was thrilled to be expecting a new brother or sister but with Jess and all, she wasn't there for her mom as much as she wanted too.

It wasn't Jess's fault, and it seemed so not like Rory to be not around as much, but she was already twenty-two and Jess was twenty-three, both were grown up and ready to take on anything that was in store for them. 

After they were finished with their lunch, they biked their way down back to town. They spotted a band playing near a park and stopped by to hear them play. "I never got to do this when I was still at Yale." Rory admitted when the band took a brief intermission. "I mean all I did was study and worry about my grades, it was pretty much a replay of high school, and with Paris there it felt like déjà vu."

"That's why I took a year off," Jess explained, "I didn't want to have a remake of what happened in high school, I needed to just think about what I wanted to do and to just take control of my life."

"Well you're doing a good job so far," Rory complimented, "I think we better go – I need to see the grandparents later." 

"Oh and one more thing, promise me that wherever we are in three years, we'll still be together, just remember me okay?"

"Jess are you okay?"

"We're going to be together forever Rory…"

Rory got along with her grandparents just well, just it was a little more difficult to talk to Emily about Jess because Emily still had an issue about Jess dating Rory. Even mentioning his name made Emily's blood boil, so Lorelai and Rory tried their best not to say, "Jess" throughout their dinner. 

"So had fun with the boyfriend?" Lorelai asked Rory when they both got out of their cars. They made their way through the front door and rang the doorbell. 

"Yeah, we went biking then had a picnic."

"Jess changed a lot the past year. I mean he went from a rebel-ish guy to a sweet boyfriend-ish type. To tell you the truth it's kind of a freaky change." 

"Well people like that can surprise you." Rory said, as the maid opened the door. 

They gave their coats to the new maid, who stuttered frightfully, "Mrs. Gilmore is in the living room."

They arrived in the living room and saw Emily sitting on the couch smiling, which was a rare site to see. "Lorelai! Rory! You're finally here!"

"Yeah, hey Mom." Lorelai greeted

"Hi Grandma."

"I have wonderful news, Rory!" Emily excitedly announced, "An old friend's son is coming to join us for dinner and I've told him all about you. He's really excited to meet you."

Rory was speechless after what her grandmother was finished. She knew that Rory was dating Jess for quite a while now, and even though she despised him, she never thought that her had to have her grandmother set her up with potential boyfriends, "Thanks Grandma, but I'm dating Jess."

There. She had said it, she mentioned Jess's name. Emily looked at Rory in a displeased manner and crossly replied, "Rory you have to do better then him."

"But…" Rory began to argue. Rory never argued with Emily. It was hardly a time when she did. 

"Jess isn't right for you. He's a street hoodlum that has too many problems to face. I know he's been living in that town of yours since you two were little but that doesn't matter. He's too wrong for you Rory."

"You're just judging him from what you know from before. Things have changed Grandma. Jess has changed. I know that you don't always agree with what he does, but he's a good guy."

Emily looked at Rory again, and the three of them were silent. Moments later, a maid came in to the room announcing that dinner was ready.

"I never saw you blow up on your grandmother that way." Lorelai commented on the way out. It had been a grueling evening and Rory was glad that it was over. 

"I was mad, I mean Grandma had no right to just blow on Jess like that."

"Well just be careful okay?"

"Okay." Rory wasn't so sure about what her mom meant but Rory knew that it was going to make sense later on. 

They said their goodbyes and both made their separate ways home. 

Rory made it back around 9:45 and found Jess on the couch watching baseball. She snuck up from behind him and wrapped her arms around him, "Hey."

"Hey, how was the dinner?"

"Well let's just put it that your name was mentioned a lot."

"Uh-oh, are you serious?"

Rory sighed, walked over to the couch, sat next to Jess and nodded yes. "I mean my grandma was just so caught up in hating you, I mean I don't get it."

"She's just like that Rory. I mean we changed your mom a little bit and if we try to change your grandma it's going to be harder."

"I know but it's so annoying that she can't get over the fact that I'm with you and not some stuck up rich guy. I wish there was some way to just prove to her that you're good enough."

Suddenly Jess's eyes lit up and he smiled, "Let's get married."

"What?"

"Married. You. Me. Now."

"Jess come on, that's insane!"

"Why? I mean you said it yourself that you want to prove to her that I'm good enough, well marry me! Call Lane and she'll be our witness, she'll meet us at the nearest chapel and there!"

"You're crazy!"

"Live up a little!"

Rory smiled and kissed Jess, "Fine, we're getting married."

Rory and Jess were getting married, Jess had told Rory not to tell anyone. She felt a little bit unsure because we wanted to tell Lorelai, but she couldn't. The radio was playing full blast and they were both smiling like crazy. 

All these thoughts ran through Rory's head, she was too happy to think of anything else. She thought about the promise that Jess made her promise to, and she knew that she was going to keep it. Rory suddenly heard a crash, and from there… everything went dark.


	2. Dealing With Emily

**Author**: JavaJunkieAngel  
  
  
**Disclaime**r: I own a denim Tommy Hilfiger bag, matching wallet and yeah that's pretty much it… anything pertaining to Gilmore Girls I don't own.   
  
  
**Title**: _The Promise_  
  
  
**Summary**: Rory and Jess have been best friends since they were little. As they grow up, they begin to develop a relationship, and find themselves in engaged. But on the eve of their wedding, a terrible accident causes them to lose their relationship, perhaps forever.   
  
  
**Pairings**: Literati   
  
**  
Authors Note**: I'm currently reading the book, The Promise by Danielle Steel, and so far it reminds me of Rory and Jess. Since this is, I thought that writing a story that is loosely based on the novel but having Rory and Jess play the main characters. 

Thanks for the feedback everyone!  
  
**Chapter Two**: Dealing With Emily

 *    *    *

The smell of hospitals made Lorelai's stomach ache, especially since she knew that her daughter might not have made it though it all. The sense of anger made Lorelai's head spin, and the fact that they were going to get married, made Lorelai feel even angrier. 

"Where is my daughter?" Lorelai demanded when she arrived at the front desk. Luke had closed the diner earlier and had promised to arrive there as soon as possible. 

"Name please?" the nurse asked, not looking up from the paper she was reading. 

"Gilmore, Rory." 

"She's not out from the ER yet Mrs. Gilmore."

"It's Mrs. Danes, will you tell me when she'll be out?"

"She's currently in a coma, her boyfriend is in more serious conditions."

Lorelai looked tearful, her daughter was in a coma. She tired to hold back her tears and nodded to the nurse. 

*    *    *

"Where is Rory?" Emily asked Lorelai when she arrived at the hospital. Luke was sitting next to her and they had been waiting for the doctor for over an hour. 

"She's in a coma Mom."

"That boy put Rory in a coma?" 

"Yeah,"

They just looked at each other in sadness, Emily knew the doctor that was operating on Rory and she went over to the restricted areas to talk to him. 

"Ah, Wickfield. Nice to see you again."

"Emily? Is that you? It had been years hasn't it?"

"I'm not here for small talk Wicky, I'm here to see my granddaughter, Rory."

"I'm afraid she's in a coma."

"I know, but is she going to live?"

"Yes, she's just going to be in that coma for days."

Emily smiled a smile of relief, her thoughts then wandered off to Jess. She wanted to know if that hoodlum was going to live as well, "And Jess?"

"His face is completely destroyed, except for his eyes and his lips. So he can only talk and see."

"Will he live?"

"Well considering the conditions, maybe not. I do have a friend in California who can do the job, Dr. Laura Cambridge."

"How much will this cost?"

"Well about $250,000"

Emily's jaw dropped by the amount that was needed to pay for Jess's operation. She wanted for Jess to just leave Rory alone and she thought that having Jess's operation in California paid for and for him to stay there away from Rory was the best option. "I'll pay for it."

Wicky's eyes widened and he smiled happily, "Mr. Mariano is a very lucky man to be in the hands of Dr. Cambridge."

"Yes well after the operation Mr. Mariano will have nothing left."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to make a deal with Jess, for him to live in California, all expenses paid for and for him to forget about Rory."

"Are you sure that he's going to agree to it?"

"Well since he has nothing left, then he has too."

Emily smiled at Wicky and left. She entered Jess's room and sat on a chair next to his bed. "Jess?"

It took several moments for Jess to reply but then Emily heard a faint "Yes."

"You're going to live," Emily stated. She knew that she would have to convince Wicky to tell Luke, Lorelai, and Rory that Jess 'died' in order for them to erase him from their lives, she paid him the amount that was needed to pay for his surgery. All that was needed to do now was make the deal with Jess. 

"Good," Jess said. It was hard to make out what Jess was saying because of the bandages that was covering his face. He looked hopeless and tired, also very lonely. For a moment he felt like an abandoned soul. 

"Your face is destroyed, and if you agree to this, then I'll make sure that you're going to have a new life, and new face." Emily explained, "Listen carefully. I will have you flown to California as soon as possible; there you will have your face completely re-done by the best surgeon in the country. You will live in California from now and forget about Rory and Stars Hollow. Think about it Jess, all the paid expenses, I'll see to it that you'll have a job so you can make a living on your own. You wouldn't even have to pay me back for everything…so what do you say?"

Jess hated the fact that he was just going to 'forget' about Rory. But he wanted a new life he needed his life back. He could just come back to Hartford and find Rory once it was safe. There. He was just going to adjust the plan so it could work out perfectly. Rory would just look for him in California anyway. "Okay."

Emily was delighted to hear that from Jess. She told a nurse to fetch Wicky so they could rush Jess out of the hospital. The sooner he got out of town, the sooner Emily would tell everyone what happened. 

"Okay, I've made arrangements for Jess to be escorted out of the hospital and into the helicopter. Emily, are you sure that they are going to take it?"

"You're going to help me, Wicky. Tell them that Jess died, he needs to be away from Rory as soon as possible."

Wicky just nodded his head and told the nurses to escort Jess out of his bed and into a stretcher. They did as they were told and within a couple of moments, Jess was out of the door and into the helicopter. 

Emily and Wicky walked to Rory's room where Luke, Lorelai, and a few nurses were waiting. Rory was in her bed attached to a million different machines, looking just as helpless as Jess was. "I have sad news everyone." Wicky said. 

"What?" Lorelai said softly. 

"Jess just passed." Wicky continued to tell, "He just passed a new moments ago. We did everything that we could, but his conditions were just too weak. Rory however is going to live, she won't wake up for a few days but that will pass. She will only have a few faint memories of her last moments during the accident but that's it. All memories of Jess are probably going to be erased."

"Are you sure of that Wicky?" Emily asked from behind the doctor. The three of them eyed her suspiciously, "I mean I wouldn't want her to be traumatized about the whole accident. Even worse traumatized about Jess's death."

"I'm not sure at this point Emily, but it is most likely."

"I'm just really sad that Jess died, I mean he cared so much for Rory." Luke finally spoke up, "So I guess we'll just have a funeral."

"No!" Emily shouted instantly, "I mean I was talking to Wicky earlier and his body is way too banged up."

"So you actually saw Jess's body Mom?" Lorelai asked.

"No, but Wicky told me how it looked."

"I guess you're right then." Lorelai said. Everyone was shocked at what she just said, Lorelai hardly agreed with her mother with anything. But they knew that a funeral was just out of the picture.

"I just wished that they had told us that they were going to get married because then we could have driven them to the nearest chapel. Or at lease talked some sense into them." Luke said.

"But what's done is done, and well now we lost Jess." Lorelai pointed out, "Rory's lost Jess too." She added in a whisper. 


End file.
